Talk:Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)
Using big words like 'drastic' Drastic... . Where did my "social democrat" friend Yuri go to? xD 12:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You think so? Except for the package, I can't notice much change. I guess it's all about perception... 12:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I wás talking about the package . 12:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::And I referred to the 'social democrat friend'. I like this package, what you see is what you get. 12:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know you do. I was just referring to my old teasing tactic. Me calling you a commie all day long, and then you'd point out you were "actually a social democrat" 12:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nowadays I call myself a neo-marxist, which doesn't really conflict the social democrat idea. See it as an expansion of my older views. 12:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Frankfurter Schule-influenced? 12:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Absolutely, the entire New Left of the 70's! Other main figures associated with this movement are Sartre and Gramsci. Wikipedia has a nice but simple article on the topic. 13:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's been too long since I last looked into existentialism. I've had a little existentialist/absurdist period in the spring / early summer of 2009. 13:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Too bad it didn't last any longer, it sure is the right way to enlightenment. Just kidding, but you must admit there are some darn strong ideas in those movements. BTW how do you feel about the logo? Not too cheesy? 13:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I am still influenced by the existentialists. I'm just not so much into their writings as I was back then, reading Camus and stuff. L'Étranger sure is nice to read. ::The logo is cheesy right-o. But I like it , for a commie logo. 13:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Lots of red and some yellow accents. Very eye-catching. Do you believe the logo exists? I mean, can we state that a sequence of positive and negative responses actually results into an existing thing? Where is the logo 'most real': in my head, on paper or on-line? 13:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you walking the philosophical path? 13:14, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I'm just a raving loony! It's hard to tell the difference these days. 13:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol. 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Fan mail YES CLP forever!Marcus Villanova 13:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :That is a bit of a paradox, you know. The ultimate goal of the CP should be to make itself useless by achieving some sort of ultimate democracy of enlightened people. But until that happens: CLP forever! 13:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::lol. I like the change and new found excitment!Marcus Villanova 13:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Change always gives a feel of revolution to both friends and opposers. I hope the excitement wont turn into an explosion. 13:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know i'm gonna sound like a jackass here but when people see somthing there afraid of or theatened beacuse they think we'll win back congress. Again if there are special elections we'd win them.Marcus Villanova 13:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could indeed get all our candidates elected and we have already two potential ones, but I believe most (and perhaps even all) candidates will be able to obtain a seat. 13:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) when i ment special elections i only ment the two open seats.Marcus Villanova 13:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :There is no need for such elections. For a brief period of time we simply reduce the Congress to 10 seats (in stead of 12) and after mid term elections all elected people get a seat. This will probably result in about 14 seats. 13:51, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I also leave the congress and give up my seat and my position as secretary of the Department of Tourism and leisure. Dr. Magnus 13:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Comrade appoint me? I shall do my duty in the postition!I shall never forget you magnus!Marcus Villanova 14:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Villanova: marry Dalia Donia and take over the Donia Clan and all my positions. Dr. Magnus 14:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I have already given away most of my earthly belongings to charity, but you may have the castle. Dr. Magnus 14:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I shall make it a museum is honor of you and your great family!Marcus Villanova 14:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) uh... lol I shall not marry at this moment.!Marcus Villanova 14:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :You will enjoy living in the Emeralds. Dr. Magnus 14:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I shall also to clarify does this also mean MOTC?Marcus Villanova 14:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It does. Dr. Magnus 14:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Probaly should have said this before yay i have to agree with dimi it's a little to left but i'll stay in that case if there were like 5 other people that want to start back up the PCP or a other center left party we should until then CLP-NM Forever!!!Marcus Villanova 20:01, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you should; you kind of appeared to be a real fore-fighter of the leftist movement. And I guess you still are but you just feel the need for a strong center-based party too, right? I hardly believe in centrist politics since it always turns out to be nothing but 'the tyranny of mediocracy'. We would cheer if a new centrist party arose, but I would not spare them my criticism. 10:30, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm i see if anyone else agrees Marcus Villanova 20:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I went ahead new center left Party Labor Centerist Party Marcus Villanova 21:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Couldn't you guys work out a compromise? I don't see the need to keep creating parties and lobbies and parties and more parties. 15:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::#I just created LMFPAC and the other one to express idea and make it hole. I mean how weird would it be to just have 1 or 2? :::#I know you hate Party politics but theres only like 4 current parties LD(Rightwinged)CLP-NM(Socalist)WLP(centerright)Newly renamed Labor and Liberal Party(Centerleft).Marcus Villanova 19:27, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::To bad you left, especially because the party program hasn't changed yet - we still have the same policy as the PD. 06:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm keeping centerleftism aliveMarcus Villanova 20:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :You were a good force in our ranks and know that you're always welcome! I guess I'm getting more radical with the minute because of 'the failure of centrism': making grey compromises and muddling along has proven to be not the correct strategy. That is just my opinion, though. 12:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh also you should change your PD headquarters to CLP headquarters!Marcus Villanova 20:46, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, thanks. I almost forgot to do so. 06:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Got my e-mail Medve? Sent it to your Live address. 11:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Buddy or comrade? Where did my buddy Yuri go? It looks like I misplaced him, or perhaps he entered parts of this realm where I can not follow him. My buddy is gone for I have gained a comrade. Do you know there are voices calling for a boycott against the 'extremist government'? Harold Freeman 05:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :We are not an extremist party! Let this be clear, we only want a better and more social Lovia! Jon Johnson 12:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Look, and you may regard this as an official statement: the ideology behind this party is based upon two premises, (1) live is in se meaningless and (2) people have a hard time dealing with the consequential freedom. These ideas are also tackled by the existentialist movement and lead to corruption and distortion in our social structures. This is where marxism comes in with his whole theory of dialectics. Then throw in some freudian theories about creativity and self-fulfilling and you're done. Show me how this is more extremist then some chap who believes that ethnicity and god are factual and defining actors and that economic motives are of a higher order than moral ones? PS: we're still friends! 13:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) To all kameradski's Dear comrades, I felt the need to update our party program (again ) and to work on a more outspoken party identity. Lovia finally got used to the idea of having commies around so it is time for our last offensive. Our new program is only the start: I wish to see this program realized (like in 'law') and wish to expand our influence by the next federal elections. 'We gaan ons smijten' like they say. I do of course need your agreement on this since we still are a democratic party. For those of you who don't like reading big, boring party programs I will summarize the changes: * Choice of words: I made things sound more serious, more aggressive. Like real commies :-) * Making things more concrete: we were a little vague in the details, that's fixed now * Added some nationalization, quota, a national bank and taxes for the rich/import * I also wrote we agree on abortus and such (but not on drugs) and made a quota for catching fish * Finally written down how we make decisions here (by voting; +50% needed) * Added references to communism and marx and such. Please do read the first line!! That's it I guess. No real changes, just pimped the older version a bit and made things more coherent. Voting - party members only! * 13:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) * I like to be member of an innovative party, and I agree we must by the following elections enlarge our influence, it's the only way of getting some democratic laws (by our hand or someone else) get through Jon Johnson 14:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) * I support the new programme! Scanderson 15:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) * 15:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The full program as proposed can be read here. Also do note I'm working on a party website, The Comrade (url: www.thecomrade.org) 13:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Srry for bopping in, but can't you better take a .lov-address? (which is Lovian) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, but isn't a political party an organization? (Which would make .org a logical choice). 14:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::.org.lov maybe? Pierlot McCrooke 14:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha :P I'll keep sites from Lovia at .lov, 'cause if you say you have a .org-address it might really exist on the internet, while .lov doesn't. Also note Dutch political parties, like sgp.nl etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know they do, but we are trying to get some international appeal. Just kidding, I'll adapt the .lov 14:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hahha, think you'll get enough appeal cause Lovia is one of the few countries in the world with a major communist base which evolved in modern times :P Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If not to say the only. Ideas like these are not very popular with the large public - all because of that stupid television! 15:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And, of course, because conservative Christian is way better :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : It seems we have a majority, thanks for the support guys! I hope miss Red will agree on this too but here vote wont change the outcome. @OWTB: do I really have to answer that? 15:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ye just can't stand that we're better --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the name of the emoticon says enough, 'egotrot' ... 15:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's a short-cut of egotrots :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:44, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeay! yeay! yeay! yeay! 15:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Statue Joeri has made it possible for this party to become what it is today. I think we should thank him in a special way. Any ideas? And if he asks anything we must do secret and sneaky because it has to be a surprise. 15:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :O, what do I find here? All my comrades have gathered without me? Could it be there is something going on? 06:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Walden would support a statue for our premier. But you know, a nice statue without huge communism symbolism. Just a statue to Medve as "Lovia's premier" for these and those years. 07:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not make it a party-funded statue with a reference to the ideology (something with the word 'labor' or so), no communist symbols and in front of the party headquarters? 07:15, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::nah, also good, but less universal eh. I was more thinking of a national state tribute. you know. Commies should like that . State-funded. haha; 07:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm very modest. 07:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::that emoticon is being used remarkably often lately :p 08:29, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I never new the name until OWTB used it lately. I hate expressing myself in a non-verbal way, communication tends to go haywire when I'm around. Emoticons help. 08:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC)